Theodore Grant
}}Granted. |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }31 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }February 21st, 2159. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Semi-Retired Private Security Contractor. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Zakera Ward, Citadel. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Blue. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'2". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Bulky and strong, but soft in the middle. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }Not known. The name of the security firm is not disclosed. |} A human working private security, who posts on CDN as "Granted". Appearance A tall man made all the larger by his stout build, Theodore stands out in a crowd of humans and similarly built species. He makes the most of his size with a straight back and a knowing swagger in his motions. However, a trained eye could easily see that despite his impressive and bulky arms, his core ultimately holds the raw strength of untapped potential covered in a layer of indulgence and negligence. His face is of a relatively handsome man if one holds a particular attraction to a more rugged aesthetic. His cheekbones are strong and support an even stronger jawline covered in a forest of thick, shortly cropped red hairs. Even if a fair bit of his mouth is covered by a similarly thick mustache, his winsome smile brightens his features all the more. Biography Born in San Antonio, Texas, United North American States in the year 2159, Theodore Grant had a childhood he later rated as not particularly notable. However, a local eezo exposure in-utero had caused biotic potential that his parents were reluctant in nurturing. He was outfitted with L2 implants and trained in how to hone his biotic potential by a private tutor rather than enlisting in BAat. His younger life was marred by the infamous side effects of the L2 implants, though he escaped the more grisly symptoms. His occasional crippling pains and bouts of delirium did give his family pause, though. At the age of 19, his parents died from an airborne disease trying to found an offworld colony. It was then that Theodore decided to use his talents and intimidating build in a lucrative manner and move into the field of private security work. His earliest jobs are the only records of his occupational history, being to guard moderately wealthy individuals setting up colonies and acting as hired muscle in corporate negotiations. Five years down the line, the records regarding his work history run dry. In the year 2184, Theodore took it upon himself to fund his own incredibly risky surgery. He found one of the few doctors willing to do such a thing and had his biotic implants retrofitted, knowing the potential cost to his own life. The surgery was a success, and his biotic implants now cause him no problems with relatively minimal loss in the upper limit of his powers. In the year 2190, he retired from his profession and emerged back onto the grid. He moved into a somewhat lofty apartment with his nephew Leon in the Zakera Ward and registered on the CDN forums. Criminal Activities Theodore has been very careful in avoiding bouts with the law, though he has a spotty record from his young adult years. From age 18 to 19, he has been charged with a few misdemeanors. They range from assault to underage drinking and public intoxication. Trivia * Theodore has, in fact, attempted to model for an agency. They have not returned his calls. Threads of Note Gnossienes: Various stories surrounding Grant and his retinue. Diving Headfirst: Arrival on CDN. Getting To Know You: Photos: Grant posts some pictures, and many on the board approve... though others think there's too much hair. Happenstance: Grant meets with Ferem Baccath on the Citadel. Given Mansions Upon Clouds: On Illium, meeting with Jorgal Vex. The Box Livestream: Grant opens the mystery box given him by Selin'Hylt. Championships and Cigarettes: Watching a biotiball game, with Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch), Mekan, Dwick and others. Sewer Trip: Grant helps Branka down in the sewers under Dwickcast Tower. What's Up With Platt?: After Xavier Platt is nastier than usual and insults Lydia, Grant tentatively tries to ask if something is up. Vukstravaganza!: Grant (and Leon) attend a party, and not just any party. DDS CorpSec Is Now Hiring Instructors, Specialists: Going to work for DDS. Mekan notes that they've signed up Turak, Kross from AEGIS, Esarkhad Adar, and "Branka's friend with the beard" (that'll be Grant) Orientation Day: The new employees arrive. HEY: The "anthropomorphic beard" pops back up again. Apparently he had to drop off the radar. He's reluctant to say why. Been Busy: Shortly afterward, Mekan checks back in. Grant hopes that the training he gave during his time as an instructor at DDS was retained. Extranet History: What is Grant getting up to online? We see that his nephew isn't pleased that he went dark for so long. Also, Ferem Baccath isn't pleased with him either. Seeker of Absence: Grant has been gone for a year, so where has he been? A Veil of Thorns: What ghostly figures roam the streets of Nos Dwicka at night? Grant crosses paths with Drau Kron. Where Is Theodore?: Leon and Ferem Baccath discuss the wayward walking beard. Return: Grant checks in again after his latest absence. The Taint: With a krogan-centred crisis in full bloom within Nos Dwicka, the returned Grant offers help. Babetown Resistance: Grant is among those heroically defending Nos Dwicka from the corrupt forces of CorpSec. Bedside Manners: Post-Dwickrise. Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Humans